


Boys don't cry

by Jellicle (deangelus)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deangelus/pseuds/Jellicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is nothing like his father, but it doesn’t mean he hasn’t learned anything useful from the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Suits belongs to Aaron Korsh and USA Network. I’m just borrowing Harvey a little.   
> This is not my first fic, but it is my first Suits fic. Unbeated. No spoilers.
> 
> Summary: Harvey is nothing like his father, but it doesn’t mean he hasn’t learned anything useful from the man.

Boys don’t cry, Harvey’s father always told him. Boys don’t cry, boys don’t get afraid, boys don’t get hurt. Boys don’t care. Caring makes you weak, makes you soft, and makes you vulnerable for an attack from the enemy. It didn’t matter that the enemy was destroyed years ago; you just don’t let your guard down.

His father was a broken man who had failed his family in too many ways. He was useless most of the time, letting a teenage Harvey take over the responsibility for their well being.

Harvey’s father had been wrong about many things, but not about those things he said. Harvey knew he was right and if he wanted to survive, if he wanted to succeed and not become his father, he’d make those words his rules and he would follow them, whatever it takes.


End file.
